


Takao's First Experience with Glasses Ass

by NightWinds



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Demon!Takao, M/M, mild swearing, short one shot type thing, tried to be funny again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5869567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWinds/pseuds/NightWinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a demon had some perks. Takao had to admit it, his power to be able to erase whichever memories he wanted from anyone he wanted, was the best thing about being born a demon. Takao was probably the most accident prone and socially awkward thing that had ever walked on the earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Takao's First Experience with Glasses Ass

Being a demon had some perks. Takao had to admit it, his power to be able to erase whichever memories he wanted from anyone he wanted, was the best thing about being born a demon. Takao was probably the most accident prone and socially awkward thing that had ever walked on the earth. 

One winter day, Takao was walking outside and he ran into the most beautiful man he had ever seen. Of course, as he was staring at the glasses-wearing babe, he slipped on a random patch of ice and fell on his butt. Shit, erase that. 

After Takao had stood up, he erased the man's memory of the past minute, he had to look cool in front of him and he would do anything in his power to not do something stupid.

When they were walking toward each other once again, Takao meant for a simple shoulder brush, he wasn't lucky enough for that to happen. A shoulder brush turned into a shoulder slap, which made the man slip and slide across the horribly placed ice. Seriously? Not again.

He extended his hand to help the man up and erased the last minute again, hopefully he wouldn't question as to why his butt was hurting. 

What Takao forgot about, was that he still had a tight grasp on the man's hand. Glasses babe jerked his hand away and continued to walk, muttering something under his breath. 

Takao also forgot that it wasn't okay to run after someone and call them 'Glasses Ass'. If Takao was being honest, his backside almost looked as good as front side... almost.

The man spun around and stared at him with horror in his eyes. "What did you just-?”

Memory swipe. 

The man shut his mouth. 

"Hi, I'm Takao," Takao stuck out his hand.

"Okay," Glasses Ass turned away from him, leaving his hand awkwardly stuck out, and walked away.

This will be harder than he thought. Memory swipe once again. Takao ran up to him again. "So, do you like winter?"

Glasses Ass didn't slow up his pace at all. "No."

Wow okay, how many tries is this going to take? Once again, the last minute was erased from the hottie's mind. 

This time, Takao just stood uncomfortably close and waited until the other man starts the conversation. They walked past a bank, a convenience store, a clothing store, and a technology store in silence. When they came up to a coffee shop, the man stopped in his tracks. 

"I-I'm going in here, you can come if you want," the man blushed. 

"Happily," Takao smiled. "I'm Takao Kazunari."

"Midorima Shintarou," Mr. Hottie bowed the slightest bit.

"Well Shin-chan, how do you like your coffee?" Takao winked. 

They walked into the store; of course, there was an old lady in front of them, looking like she was asking what ingredients were in very different type of coffee. "Shin-chan?" Midorima questioned.

"Yeah, it's your nickname from me, babe."

"What?" Midorima looked confused.

One more try, he erased the last couple seconds. 

"Shin-chan?" Midorima looked at him again, almost with amusement glinting in his eyes.

"Yeah, I give people nicknames if I like them." Was that too creepy? By the odd look on his face, it probably was. Back up.

"Shin-chan?" Midorima had the same glint in his eyes.

"Yes."

Midorima looked shocked at the one-word answer. "Fine, Kazu-chan."

"Oh please no, that sounds horrible," Takao laughed. Midorima laughed as well.

"True, Takao is probably the best."

The rest of the time they were in the coffee shop, Takao only had to memory swipe once. Well, until they were leaving. 

"Goodbye Takao, I had a fun time," Midorima waved.

"I did as well, GA."

Midorima stopped. "GA? What does that stand for?"

Takao didn't even hesitate to redo that. 

"Goodbye Takao, I had a fun time," Midorima waved.

"As did I, Shin-chan," Takao bowed with a grin on his face. When he pulled back, he could've sworn that Midorima's face was a shade or two redder. It was probably just from the cold, Takao shrugged and walked in the opposite direction. Takao could've also sworn that he felt someone watch his back as he disappeared behind the corner. Again, it was probably just his imagination.


End file.
